CHS Rally Song
CHS Rally Song es una canción en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad. Es cantada por Rainbow Dash y los estudiantes de Canterlot High. Fue escuchada por primera vez en el adelanto especial de Juegos de la Amistad el 29 de Agosto de 2015. Es escuchada en la versión Juegos de la Amistad de Equestria Girls (Canción de la Película), y la música de la canción es utilizada en el juego en línea Equestria Girls de Hasbro, Tiro Con Arco. Es la sexta pista en la banda sonora de "My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". Letra en Español Latino :Rainbow Dash: Los alumnos de la Escuela Cristal son super atléticos, super listos y super motivados. Pero hay algo que no son. ¡No son Wondercolts! ::A la magia hay que vencer ::Una y otra vez :Coro ::Ah, ah :Dash ::Ninguna escuela tiene ese historial :Coro ::Na, na-na-na-na, oh :Dash ::Nosotros somos Canterlot ::Vamos a ganar :Coro ::Ah, ah :Dash ::Estos juegos nuestros van a ser :y el coro ::Vamos a ser Wondercolts por siempre ::Nuestro momento va a comenzar ::Pues la amistad nos hará poderosos ::Saben bien, que al final, no podrán, derrotarnos jamás ::Al final, no podrán, ¡derrotarnos jamás! :Estudiantes ::¡Hey! :Dash ::Nuestra escuela ya cambió :Estudiantes ::¡Cambió! :Dash ::Y hoy más fuerte es :Dash ::No nos pudieron derrotar ayer :Coro ::No pudieron derrotar ayer :Estudiantes ::¡Hey! :Dash ::Un Canterlot unido :Estudiantes ::¡Jamás! :Dash ::No vencerán :Dash ::Prepárense porque nos verán triunfar :Todos ::Vamos a ser Wondercolts por siempre ::(¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!) ::Nuestro momento va a comenzar ::(¡Va a comenzar!) ::Pues la amistad nos hará poderosos ::Saben bien, que al final, no podrán, derrotarnos jamás ::Al final, no podrán, ¡derrotarnos jamás! ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts unidos se siente ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts amigos por siempre ::Saben bien, que al final, no podrán, derrotarnos jamás ::Al final, no podrán, ¡derrotarnos jamás! Letra en Español Castellano : Rainbow Dash: Los alumnos del Cristal son super deportivos, super listos y super motivados. Pero hay algo que no son. ¡No son los Wondercolt! ::Su magia logramos vencer ::En más de una ocasión :Coro ::Ah, ah :Dash ::Otros colegios nunca os lo digán :Coro ::Na, na-na-na-na, oh :Dash ::Nosotras somos Canterlot ::Venid y codead :Coro ::Ah, ah :Dash ::Porque estos juegos vamos a ganar :y el coro ::Los Wondercolt por siempre seremos ::Nuestro momento por fin ya llegó ::La magia de la amistad nos envuelve ::Y sabéis, que al final, vamos a, poder sobrevivir :Estudiantes ::¡Hey! :Dash ::Nuestro colegio mejoró :Estudiantes ::¡Mejoró! :Dash ::Los cambios podréis ver :Dash ::Y superamos la adversidad :Coro ::Superamos la adversidad :Estudiantes ::¡Hey! :Dash ::Un Canterlot unidos :Estudiantes ::¡Unidos! :Dash ::Hoy vencerán :Dash ::Y podéis vernos en primer lugar :Todos ::Los Wondercolt por siempre seremos ::(¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Ya!) ::Nuestro momento por fin ya llegó ::(¡El momento llegó!) ::La magia de la amistad nos envuelve ::Y sabéis, que al final, vamos a, poder sobrevivir ::Al final, vamos a, ¡poder sobrevivir! ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts unidos por siempre ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts unidos por siempre ::Y sabéis, que al final, vamos a, poder sobrevivir ::Al final, vamos a, ¡poder sobrevivir! Letra en Inglés :Dash ::We've fought magic more than once ::And come out on top :Coro ::Oh, oh :Dash ::There's other schools, but none can make those claims :Coro ::Na, na-na-na-na, oh :Dash ::Together we are Canterlot ::Come and cheer our name :Coro ::Oh, oh :Dash ::This will be our year to win these games :y el coro ::We'll always be Wondercolts forever ::And now our time has finally arrived ::'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive :Estudiantes ::Hey! :Dash ::We're not the school we were before :Estudiantes ::Before! :Dash ::Yeah, we're different now :Dash ::We overcame the obstacles we faced :Coro ::Overcame the obstacles we faced :Estudiantes ::Hey! :Dash ::We're Canterlot united :Estudiantes ::Unite! :Dash ::We'll never bow :Dash ::So get ready to see us in first place :Todos ::We'll always be Wondercolts forever ::(Three! Two! One! Go!) ::And now our time has finally arrived ::(Our time is now!) ::'Cause we believe in the magic of friendship ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive! ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts united together ::Na, na, na-na-na-na ::Wondercolts united forever ::And you know, at the end of the day, it is we who survive ::At the end of the day, it is we who survive! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls: Juegos de la Amistad